Ruby Gem
by SapphireMateria
Summary: INCOMPLETE YAOI! A new kind of materia has been found and it's formed as a gem. This ruby's appearence has cause many weird happenings and what will Cloud and Vincent do? CloudXVin
1. Scarlet Blade

_Disclaimer:_ Konnichiwa mina-san,

_SapphireMateria:_ This is my first time writing fan fiction and on top of that a Final Fantasy One.

_Reno:_ In other words, she's totally new and don't even waste your time reading this.

_SapphireMateria: _Hey! Don't be a meanie!! o"

_Vincent:_ Just wait until this contract's over. I swear I will put your miserable Soul To rest.

_SapphireMateria:_ Aww, but you're so kind deep down. I just know it.

_Vincent:_Points Gun I beg your Pardon?

_SapphireMateria:_Runs away

_Cloud:_ Since our contract holder just ran away, (sighs) SapphireMateria-san here doesn't own me, Vincent or any other Characters in this story. We all have a company who deserves all the credits, SquareEnix.

_Reno:_ That includes me.

_Vincent:_ Personally I wouldn't mind selling you of to some creepy old Pervert in Midgar.

_Reno:_ WHY YOU..!!

_SapphireMateria:_ Oh and this is a WARNING! AS YAOI/Shonen ai is INVOLVED. So if you don't like boy love boy, I advice you to look at other Chapters.

_Reno:_ Oh Shut Up!

Ruby Gem 

Pairings:Cloud X Vincent

Reno X Yazoo

Rude X Loz

Cid X Yuffie

Chapter 1 Scarlet Blade 

Ring Ring the phone rang. The red head opened his eyes and gingerly picked up the vibrating phone after letting it ring for almost 15 minutes. He held it high ready to smash it into bits and pieces until Rude snatched the phone away and saw the Caller I.D. " Hey! It's Yazoo." Hearing the word Yazoo, Reno sprang up and grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello, Reno speaking."

The caller on the other side paused for awhile, then "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Yazoo screamed. Voices of Kadaj and Loz could be heard as they gasped at Yazoo's sudden outburst. Yazoo was thought to sulk when he's angry or upset but this is different.

"Is that a way to speak to someone who answered the phone without complaining that he was woken up by _you_?"

"SHUT UP!" Yazoo snapped. "The reason I called was because; Vincent and Cloud found a clue on the new beast species,"

Reno almost choked on his saliva when he heard what Yazoo said. "They-They did?! Those beasts are nasty!"

"I know! So get your lazy butts here at once! We're at Tifas'. Remember to bring your bald headed friend along!"

With that, Yazoo hung up.

Reno just sat there staring into mid space still paralyzed. "Can't he say a decent goodbye or hello? It couldn't kill you know!" Rude stared at Reno Waiting for a response. "What?" said the red head.

"Yazoo?"  
"Oh, he said to get our butts to Tifa's place. Lets go baldie."

"Baldie? Hey! I'm going to beat the Crap out of You Reno!!!"

After discussing about the beasts, Tifa left the two men at their apartments. Cloud took out his Sword and polished it with extra care. Vincent just stared out of the wooden window, out to the opened seas, deep in thought. Only the sounds of the sea water lapping softly against the shores. It was still morning but the sun shone brightly against the sea water.

The smell of salt water lingered in the air. The pair was silent for quite a while as in enjoying the calmness that enveloped them. Cloud stopped polishing and gave a quick glanced at Vincent. He stared at the black hair man as if he would jump at him at any moment.

A breeze blew through the window . Vincent's raven hair flowed elegantly with the gracefulness like a swan. His Crimson red eyes which burned like fire when he's angry showed a calm bright orange. Along with his pale complexion and regal nose, his slender but finely toned body, all these combined, it's sure is a sight to behold. Just staring at Vincent aroused Cloud. He looked at Vincent liked a child longing for the candy displayed in the Candy shop's display window.

Just then, Vincent turned and realized that a particular someone was eyeing him intently. A little tinge of pink scattered over Vincent's check bones as he turned away from Cloud and looked at the Sea which brought him a kind of warmth ness although the water was freezing as it is just the twilight of winter season.

Still feeling the blond observing him, Vincent decided he should get a drink to quench his thirst that was caused by all the staring. The raven hair one rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen. Passing Cloud, he breath a sign of relief because everything about the blond mesmerized him. He thought of those beautiful sky blue eyes staring down on him from above. He shuddered.

Suddenly, he was jerked by his hands. The force of the pull was so great, Vincent was turned behind. His mind went blank as he felt another pair of lips crushed his. His eyes went wide, his legs became jelly, threatening to splatter all over the place, he threw his arms around Cloud to support himself and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart for air. They stared at each other for while. Vincent realized that Cloud was looking though him; directly at his soul. Vincent's face was now as red as tomato ketchup. Cloud thought strangely that his face was very adorable and any more of that, he would have eaten Vincent up.

Vincent opened his mouth to speak but words couldn't come out. He paused for awhile and finally said, "I need a drink." Although it sounded calm, it had a tinge of awkwardness in it.

With that, Vincent softly pushed Cloud away and secures his legs so he wouldn't kneel over. He knew if he made any mistakes, Cloud would take that opportunity to find his weakness and use it against him in bed. Vincent shuddered thinking about it.

As Vincent made his way to the kitchen, he felt strong and firm arms wrapped around his waist. Suddenly a whisper penetrated his defense and he flinched. "What drink?" Cloud said huskily into Vincent's ears. Vincent shuddered as he felt Cloud's hot breath on his neck and gathered all of his remaining resolve and answered back nervously, "Tomato Juice."

Hearing the word Tomato, Cloud burst out laughing hysterically like a madman, unable to control himself. Cloud was clutching his stomach bearing with the pain as he seldom laughs. Even at the funniest moment, he only suppressed his laugh to a mouth twitch, remaining his cool complexion. But this was another story. He couldn't do anything.

In the middle of his laughs, he manage to say, "don't turn red permanently Vince!" still laughing, Cloud was on the verge of tears. Vincent just sighs and left a painful and laughing Cloud alone so he could calm down.

_SapphireMateria:_ So. How was that? Please go easy on me.

_Yazoo:_ NO! Don't! She would boast! 

_SapphireMateria:_ Yazoo… Meanie!!!

_Rude:_ You should pay for giving me a nickname baldie!

_SapphireMateria:_ What's wrong with that? You're already Bald!

_Rude:_ Twitched at the word already bald

_Vincent::_ She's got a point, which reminds me, why am I paired with Cloud?

_SapphireMateria:_ I thought both of you would make a great couple! Unless you want Sephiroth as your partner.

_Vincent::_ I-

_Sephiroth: _Oh? Do I hear someone willing to be my lover?

_Vincent:_ NO! You heard wrong!

_Sephiroth: _Oh! Could it be… You?!

_Vincent:_ Looked pleadingly at _SapphireMateria:_

_SapphireMateria:_ Giving the: I don't care what happens to you look

_Cloud:_ That's enough!

_Sephiroth: _Oh, Cloud, you must be jealous!

_Cloud:_ Twitch I wouldn't want to be jealous over a self absorbed narcissi, destroying the world maniac even if it's the last thing to do on earth.

_Sephiroth:_ Cloud's remarks stabbed Sephiroth on the heart How could you!! Sniff Runs off (Yeah I know I'm OOC here...)

_Vincent:_ Looks at _SapphireMateria:_ I will translate _SapphireMateria_-san 's muffles into English.

_SapphireMateria:_ Mmmph..Umpph…Lummph…Dah..Nngh mmrh mmm nnn.

_Vincent:_ " Since Vincent-san tied me up, I will speak in a mmmph tone. Please review for me… pretty please with gold coins and Manga books on top. I would really appreciate that, as well as everyone here. Oh and I LOVE teasing Vincent."

_Cloud:_ That ends chapter 1. Please and thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Yazoo Ps

**_Disclaimer:_** Hello Everyone out there! How're you ! Thanks for reviewing! As usual, it doesn't hurt to review more right?? Right??

**_Loz:_** It's about time I made an appearance! How could you!

_**SapphireMateria:** _How could I what? It's only the second chapter dude!

**_Loz:_** On the verge of tears

**_Yazoo:_** Don't cry Loz…

**_Loz:_** Okay. AS YOUR PUNISHMENT, I WILL READ THE DISCLAIMER!

**_SapphireMateria:_** Huh?! WHAT?! No fair!!! I was planning on having someone else read it!!

**_Loz:_** This idiot here doesn't own me or Yazoo or Vincent or Cloud or _ANY CHARACTERS_ _HERE_!!! She's a cheater!!

**_SapphireMateria:_ **Hey!!!!! I _so_ am not! Okay, I admit! You guys are from square Enix and I just used you for my own wild Imaginations. _Happy now_?!

**_Loz:_** Yes, Thank You.

**_SapphireMateria:_ **Now, what to do about the invitation… Opinions anyone?

Oh yeah and by the way, there's a new pairing..: Sephiroth X Cloud.

**Sephiroth: **Ah… Vincent! You finally accepted me!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

**_Vincent: _**Gawks at Sephiroth Someone Murder Me!!! I BEG YOU!!!

**Ruby Gem**

Chapter 2: Hominoids 

Clock ticking… feet pacing, Kadaj frowning… Tifa paced around restlessly. She still continued pacing up and down. Kadaj sat at a counter and watch Tifa paced. He couldn't bring himself to ask her to stop her pacing, as he felt her impatience rolling out of her.

After some more pacing and a few curses, Kadaj just casually asked, "don't you ever get tired of pacing around?" Kadaj eyes her curiously

"Little boys should try pacing like adults ne? Try it. You could grow up faster." Then she patted him on the head with a smirk on her face which seems to annoy Kadaj.

Kadaj flinched on the word "Little" and shouted "I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY FOR THE LAST 123rd TIME!!!"

While Tifa and Kadaj bickering away on the not so big issue on littleness, Loz and Yazoo just sat near their brother calmly enjoying tea. Practically trying to block out the noise pollution in the bar.

Yazoo raised his hand and casually ran it through his silky silver hair ruffling it a bit to let his hair fall on his shoulders.

"Kadaj, if you ever want to be called an adult, first control your outburst and maintain a somewhat cool appearance like so."

Yazoo lifted his hair and gazed into his Vodka, emphasizing on the gaze, he sigh.

"Isn't that called troubled?" stated Loz. Yazoo threw him a glare that could only meant "SHUDDAP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Kadaj looked at Yazoo and said "If that is what you call calm, than I wouldn't mind stating the remarks you made on RENO and the shouting on the phone frenzy 2 Hours ago." Kadaj said the word Reno out loud. Suddenly Yazoo blushed a little.

Tifa couldn't stand the noise any longer. She snapped. "Shut up!"

Suddenly, the tiny bell above the door rang as two men walked in. Both of them were draped in suites but somehow, each gave a different impression. One of the men, wore... Okay, not one but both wore suites. The MIB looked around and spotted Tifa, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz in a corner doing who knows what they're doing.

The red head MIB who wore his suit in a kind of manner suggestting a statement like HEY I JUST GOT DRUNK AN HOUR AGO! His tie was loose, his hair all messed up and what more? A pulled out shirt revealing slightly the top of his chest.

His eyes roamed around the bar and setteled on a particullarly annoyed Yazoo. He found what he was looking for.The red head strode towards Yazoo, yank his hand, then forcefully pulled him into a small room which used to be Cloud's study or research chamber.

The other man who stood at the doorway since the start of the abnormal behavior of his partner walked over to Tifa and the gang who was busy gaping at the sight which beheld their eyes. Reno just grabbed Yazoo into the room? What next? Cloud kissing Vincent or or Sephiroth came back to life. That would prove another pain in the ass for Cloud as he will go on another save the world from a sword weilding maniac.

The tall, dark and shady man, best known as Rude, took off his sunglasses, wiped it and sat on Yazoo's seat. Well, it USED to be Yazoo's seat.

The first thing that came out of Rude's mouth was "Yazoo had it coming."

Immeadiately Kadaj, Tifa and Loz got the idea and started laughing their heads off. Somehow the tone in Rude's voice indicated what Reno was doing to Yazoo. Rude ordered a cup of blue Vodka, while waiting for the show to start.

xoxoxoxo

**_SapphireMateria: _**Wa ha ha ha! If you wanna know what happens to Reno... REVIEW!!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

**_Reno:_** Vincent, if you would kindly invite Dante here to kick some ass?

**_Vincent: _**With pleasure... he he he...

**_SapphireMateria: HEY!_** What happened to Vincent?

Suddenly out of nowhere, a rain of bullets fall from the sky covering both Reno and SapphireMateria with holes.

**_SapphireMateria/Reno:_** Urggh... OUCH!!! OUCH!!!

**_Vincent: _**Thanks Dante I owe you one... How can I ever repay you?

**_Dante:_** Okay, you can start by kissing Sephiroth.

**_Vincent_**: WHAT?!! HE BLACKMAILED YOU DIDN'T HE!!!

**_Dante:_** Sorry, customers details are prohibited.

**_Vincent:_** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

**_Cloud:_** What's he scearming about?

**_Dante_**: Oh... beats me...

**_SapphireMateria:_** Please please please review for the sake of Yazoo. Reno and my hospital bills... oh and thanks minoki for reviewing and there's plenty of reviews to go around, so review... pretty please? Tousands od apologies for spelling mistakes and grammar error! "


	3. Authors note

Dear Readers,

Anything worse than not updating for a long time and leaving old readers wondering whether I'm dead and new readers wondering why I'm not updating well, I hate to do this but I'm going to discontinue this story for a few reasons,

I'm not interested in this story anymore because of the lack of inspiration

I cannot remember what I had in mind for this story anymore

I don't really like Cloud x Vincent anymore

I can't seem to bring myself to write a crappy chapter to end it

But most of all, I'm really sorry for having the need to discontinue this story because it's like a mother abandoning her baby. This fanfiction has been my first to be posted on and I feel sentimental about it but I'll let anyone continue this story if they so wish so do PM me if you do continue this story. ^^

btw: Do check my profile for the update and edits I've done for my other stories if you are interested. :)

Love,

Sapphire


End file.
